de_federal_republic_of_germanyfandomcom-20200213-history
DE-FRG Troubles
The DE-FRG Troubles (German: Die DE-BRD Troubles) is the common name for the ethno-nationalist conflict in Germany that spilled into Germany and France. The DE-FRG Troubles began in June 2013, and was considered ended when GR Republic of Germany replaced FRG Federal Republic of Germany in the European Union. The conflict was more of an armed conflict, with little politics involved. The key issues was trying to remove FRG from the European Union, at first peacefully. It was fought between many large nations, including DE Federal Republic of Germany - During the German Rebellion, Loyalists (Siding with the Federal Defence Forces) and Separatists (Siding with FRG Armed Forces), FRG Federal Republic of Germany, UKR Unitary Republic of Ukraine, and -FRA- Republic of France. Overview The DE-FRG Troubles refer to the four months of violence between Pro-DE forces (DE Germany, Malta, Loyalists, and GR Germany) and Pro-FRG forces (FRG Germany, Separatists, Ukraine, and France). The conflict was the result of DE Federal Republic of Germany being removed from EU European Union and being replaced with FRG Federal Republic of Germany, and the Admin Attack on DE Federal Republic of Germany by Separatist Forces. The EU European Union's view on the conflict was neutral, but unofficially (By August 2013) -FRA- Republic of France and UKR Unitary Republic of Ukraine sided with FRG Federal Republic of Germany. Several attempts by DE were tried to regain power in the EU, but attempts failed, or they were simply removed from the EU again. German Rebellion During the German Rebellion, there were two main groups, both belonging to DE Federal Republic of Germany. There were the Loyalist Forces (Led by Sgtrichardl and Sharpshooterjdj) and the Separatist Forces (Led by Wingosaintss and Gurisko95). The first of the conflict began around 14. June 2013, during a fight against Guest Forces, where enraged, Wingosaintss left the battle with Gurisko95 taking his side. Following that, DE Federal Republic of Germany was removed from the EU, giving no allies to back them up. Following their leave, the two went to Excisting2600, President of FRG Federal Republic of Germany. Excisting2600 let them under his command, and helped them fight Loyalist Forces. On 15. June 2013, Gurisko95 had hacked the temporary Chancellor of DE Federal Republic of Germany and removed around 80 civilians, leaving DE Federal Republic of Germany with around 16 people. Then two days later, around 2:00 AM CST on 17. June 2013, Wingosaintss had successfully hacked into Sgtrichardl's email account and changed his password for most of his accounts, then making him leave DE. An Austrian Chancellor at the time retrieved DE for Sgtrichardl, and gave it back. But then Sgtrichardl was hacked again and Wingosaintss took the group himself. 17 Hours Deal After the hacking of his account, Sgtrichardl and many Loyalists felt defeated. Loyalist Commander Sgtrichardl tried many attempts to regain the group, but all attempts were failures. Sometime around 4:00 PM CST on 17. June 2013, Loyalist Forces regained DE. Everything returned to normal. Beginning of the DE-FRG Troubles The first battle of the conflict began at Lechfeld Air Base, located in Loyalist territories. Separatist and FRG forces had raided, and defeated Loyalist/DE Forces. Exact casualities were unknown, but the attack was prompted by Separatists Wingosaintss and Gurisko95. DE Federal Defence Forces had held out, but Separatists, who had created the map had entered from the hills and spawn killed Federal troops. It was a humiliating defeat. Attacks on Kumlinge Island and disarmament of Loyalist/Separatists Soon after the beginning of The DE-FRG Troubles, FRG Federal Republic of Germany had bought Kumlinge Island from a soon disolved Germany. Mostly all of the battles of the conflict was fought here, with Loyalist/DE Forces winning most. Soon after maybe thirteen attacks on the Island, Separatist leader Wingosaintss rejoined Loyalist Forces. Then some time later, Gurisko95 had "Quit" ROBLOX, but had rejoined FRG as xXKidGravelXx. xXKidGravelXx was left alone as a Separatist, and quit the Separatist movement. Allied involvement in the Conflict Soon, Federal troops were looking for more troops to help in the fight. First, DE turned to Malta. Malta offered to fight in the fight, but never showed up at any battle. Looking for more help, GR's leader Kryptofox met with Sgtrichardl at Sgtrichardl's Berlin. GR, like Malta didn't help at all. Leaving DE alone. DE then soon turned to BND President Forzam4rocks for troops. On the other hand, FRG rarely had any help in the conflict, and mainly fought alone. Because of this, FRG had lost many battles but claimed them as wins. German President Sgtrichardl had released a statement "I laugh at their forces, they claim victories but they are losing the fight". Bloody Sunday On a random Sunday, two German soldiers, Sgtrichardl and Wingosaintss had visited Kumlinge Island to protest FRG. The two soldiers climbed on a tank and started jumping on it. Then without warning, FRG soldiers fired on the soldiers killing them. Two Federal Troops lie dead, without firing a shot in return. Ending of the Conflict By August 2013, France and Ukraine had entered the Conflict. Federal troops had not raided Ukranian Forces at all, and neither sides had fought each other. But in mid August, Federal Troops were raiding Kumlinge Island, when French soldiers came to the aid of FRG. It was yet another loss for Federal troops. French President Ijoker ordered Federal Troops to raid them, but AA'ed the fight giving Federal Troops more wins. By early September, French and Ukranian troops had pulled out of the conflict. During a quick discussion between GR and DE, GR promised DE that their EU spot would be returned. It was merely a lie. FRG had shut down after GR had retrieved a spot in the EU. DE felt betrayed. GR wouldn't reply to messages or anything. Casualties Direct casualties to both sides are unknown, but they are known to be in the thousands.